A Hesitant Heart
by Xylophic
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. An Unexpected Meeting

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters._

* * *

**A Hesitant Heart**_  
Written by: Anaraxie_

**Kairi's POV**

"Joker?" I asked in a soft voice.  
"Who's this?" Asked the girl whom I loved.  
"I can't believe you don't know who I am. Yes, my voice got deeper but is there anyone else who calls you "Joker"?"  
"C-Class President?!"  
"Yes."  
"Why are you calling me? Are you here? Will you visit?"

I laughed at the ecstasy of this girl's tone.

"Joker. Do you not remember the promise I made? 'Once I become a suitable man, I will come back for you' And I believe I have become a suitable man for you. Why don't we talk in person? Meet me at the park in half an hour." I said and put down the phone.

**Amu's POV**

I was stunned. I'm glad Kairi's back but... he still _loves_ me? What if I don't feel the same way about him? Even though these are my own feelings, I can't really tell...

I sighed. There's only one thing to do now.

I got dressed in a white collared shirt and a checkered red and black skirt which reached up to my knees. I put my "X" clip on as well as the bracelet Kairi gave me.

_"Haha, looks like it still fits. That means I haven't gotten any fatter."_ I said to myself.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out!" I shout as I ran out the door.

I walked to the park and waited for Kairi on the exact same bench I sat on when he gave me the bracelet I'm wearing now. I stared at the ground and looked at my watch. I'm 5 minutes early...

"You've grown Joker." A voice said.

I looked up and saw whom I thought was Kairi. Yes, he did look like the Kairi years ago but he looked a lot taller and more mature.

"C-Class Prez! Is t-that y-you?" I then remembered about my "Cool and Spicy" façade. "How are you? It's been I long time." I said, trying to hide my surprise.  
"Good. I lied to you on the phone by the way." Kairi laughed.  
"Huh?"  
"I don't think I've become a suitable man. I just said that so you'd come. I actually just wanted to visit."  
"Oh!"

Ok. This is good. I don't need to tell him whether I love him of not in the meantime.

"Joker. I have a question to ask you." Kairi sat down beside me and looked don at the floor.  
"Yeah?"  
"When you saw me carrying all those Black Diamond CD's a while back, you didn't get mad. Instead you thought I confiscated those CD's. C'mon now, I know you're not that stupid." Kairi said with a forced laugh.  
"Because... I didn't want to believe that you were bad Kairi-kun." I looked at Kairi with a small smile on my lips.  
"Thanks... Amu-chan."

I think that was the first time I heard him say my name.

* * *

How do you guys like it so far?  
Please Review!

Here's the question for this chapter! :

**Who do you want Amu to end up with in this chapter?**

** A.** Kairi  
**B. **Ikuto  
**C. **Tadase  
** D. **Kuukai

_Anaraxie _


	2. A Date

Hey guys! Here's chapter two! A little Tadamu here but that's only because I have plans for the next chapter... laughs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara of any of it's characters!

* * *

**A Hesitant Heart**_  
Chapter Two: A Date_

"Joker?" Kairi spoke; ending the lost silence between them.  
"Yes?"  
"How about we meet with the other guardians?"  
"Sure, sure."

The two of them got up and started walking. Then Amu suddenly realized something.

"Class Prez?"  
"Hm?"  
"Since we're in high school now, we're not the Guardians anymore. Which means we don't go to the Royal Garden now."  
"I knew that. We're going to King's house."

Amu was quite surprised. She wondered why Kairi picked Tadase's house…

"We're here." Kairi said and stopped right outside Tadase's house.  
"I'll ring the bell." I ran to the door and ringed the doorbell.

**Amu's POV**

Luckily, Tadase opened the door. I don't know what I could have said if his grandmother opened it.

"Hmm? Hinamori-san? What brings you he-" Tadase tilted his head to the right and saw Kairi.  
"S-Sanjo-kun?!"

Kairi chuckled.

"King, it's been a while." Kairi bowed.  
"Y-Yes." Tadase hesitated but then bowed.

Tadase invited us both in and prepared some tea.

"So, what brings you here?" Tadase smiled – the smile that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"I just thought I'd visit."

"Ah! Hinamori-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Yuiki-san told me to deliver a message to you when I see you. She says: 'Amu-chiiiiiii! I miss you! I hope graduation comes sooner so that we can be in the same building!'"

Tadase imitated Yaya's cute voice perfectly. I tried to hold in my laughter but I just couldn't. Tadase sounded so much like Yaya!

"E-Eh?" Tadase looked confused.  
"N-Nothing. You just sounded so much like Yaya-chan! So cute!" I regretted my last sentence.

Tadase blushed a light shade of red.

**Tadase's POV**

"H-Hinamori-san? Are you and Sanjo-kun…." I asked hoping I would get the answer I want.  
"Eh!? No, no! Nothing like that!!" Amu said - no, shouted.

I sighed in relief. Truth is, I have developed little crush on her now. I smiled at her and dropped the topic.

"Sanjo-kun?"

He was staring out at the window the whole time.

"Mm?"  
"Would you like to visit Yuiki-san's house? I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

But before he could answer, Amu stood (more of jumped really) up and replied:

"Sure!"

I laughed inside when I saw her eyes glitter with excitement. All three of us stood up and headed to Yaya's home.

**Amu's POV**

_DING_

"Comiiiiing!" A cute voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Yaya opened the door and nearly deafened us when she screamed at Kairi.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cass Prez!!" She ran towards Kairi and hugged him.

"Err…" Kairi patted her head and laughed. "Ace, it's starting to hurt…"

Tadase and I laughed. Yaya let go and rushed us in.

"I'll prepare some snacks. Amu-chii, won't you help me?" Yaya said, putting her cute puppy-dog face on. The one I couldn't resist.

"Yaya-chan! You know I can't resist… Fine."  
"Yahoo!! Let's go make some cookies Amu-chi!"

I followed Yaya to her kitchen and helped her form the dough.

"Oh! Amu-chi, where's Ran, Miki and Su?"  
"They're all still asleep."  
"So is Pepe-chan!"  
"I wonder what made them so tired…"

**Normal POV**

**Flashback – Last Night**

"_MUSASHI!!" The charas shouted in chorus._  
"_Welcome baaaaack!!" Shouted Ran._  
"_We should party aaaaall niiight!" Pepe said._

_The charas ate and drank _(no, not alcohol. XD) _to their heart's content and stayed up all night dancing, singing and talking._

**End of Flashback**

"By the way, Amu-chi," Yaya said with an evil glint in her eye.  
"Y-Yeah?" Amu asked, wondering what evil thing Yaya was thinking about.  
"Soo, which one of them do you like?" Yaya asked, pointing at the two boys sitting on the couch.  
"E-Eh?!"

Yaya laughed and put the cookies in the oven.

"Kidding! Let's go back to them."

After a while of talking, they heard a "DING!" from the timer.

"Tadase-kuuuun, can you get the cookies in the oven and put them in the bowl I placed on the table?" Yaya asked, putting her puppy-dog face back on.  
"Err… Sure Yuiki-san. Hinamori-san, can you help me?"  
"Sure!" Amu replied, standing up.

Both of them enter the kitchen and Tadase puts on mitts and takes out the cookies.

"Uhmm… Hinamori-san…"  
"Yes?" Amu asked while putting the cookies carefully in the bowl.  
"W-Would you like to go out with me on Saturday? We could look around the shops…" Tadase asked shyly.

Amu's head jerked up to look at Tadase. She was surprised. The only time they go out is when they have some Guardian business to do. But since they're in high school, they haven't gone out together in a while.

"S-Sure!" Inside, Amu's heart was filled with happiness.

* * *

Hope you Amuto lovers won't mind that Amu and Tadase go on a date. Like I said, I have plans. Heheh...  
Sorry if you find the chapters too short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. n.n

Here's the Chapter question! :

**How do you want the next chapter?**

** A.** Romantic  
** B.** Dramatic  
** C.** Adventurous

_Anaraxie_


	3. The Ending of the Brother Complex

Hey guys! n.n  
Here's Chapter Three. Hope you like it!

* * *

**A Hesitant Heart**  
_Chapter Three: The Ending of the Brother Complex_

**Amu's POV**

Tadase and I went around some shops and bought a few things for us and the other ex-guardians. After, I sat down on a bench and like always, Tadase went to buy ice cream. Chocolate for me, Vanilla for him.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called as he ran back to my side.  
"Here's your ice cream Hinamori-san." He said and handed me my cone.

After we finished our ice cream, we got up and started walking home.  
But then, something fell from a tree and literally swept me of my feet

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted.

I looked up and true enough, there stood a man with deep blue eyes, holding me in his arms.

"Let her go you thieving cat!" Tadase character changed and started shouting some more.  
"Aww, but I like having Amu in my arms" Ikuto pouted.

I tried to get out down he was too strong for me.

Ikuto lowered his head so it was the same height as mine. He turned his head and licked my cheek.

"What the…" I used my hand to wipe of any spit left on my cheek. "Ikuto you perverted cat! Let me down!"

I raised my arms up and down frantically trying to get down.  
He ignored me and stuck his tongue at Tadase playfully and jumped off.

"Where are you taking me?!" I said, my arms still raising up and down.  
"To your favorite place," He said with a sly smile. "And stop waving your arms, you're attracting attention."  
I pouted and folded my arms.

After a little while we got to out destination. It was the beautiful amusement park we went to years ago. I saw Yoru standing near the lever, smiling.

"Ikuto, nyah! Why'd you bring her? Nyah!"

Ikuto didn't respond, instead he sat on a bench and gestured me to go on the rides.  
"You really think I'm that immature? I'm not going to go on some stupid kiddy rides." I said.  
"But your diary said you loved this place." Ikuto pouted.  
"Y-YOU READ MY DIARY?!"  
"Only a few pages." Ikuto said, acting innocent. "Anyway, you don't have to act Amu. I know you like amusement parks."

He was right. Since I always had a big sister act, I was always dragged by Ami to go to kiddy rides.

"Alright, but you have to come with me." I said, a plan forming in my head.  
We went to every kiddy ride possible, Just so I can see how Ikuto fit in those small tea cups and bumper cars. I laughed every time Ikuto groaned. I guess he now regrets bringing me here.

Finally, the sun and set and I walked home by myself. On my own will of course.

On my way home, I bump into a lady. She had blonde hair tied into pigtails and sunglasses.

"Utau-chan?"  
"Amu-chan! It's been so long!"  
"Y-Yeah!" I replied, surprised with Utau's enthusiasm.  
"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you something…" Utau said  
"Yea?"  
"Amu," Utau held botth my hands and stared into my eyes. "Since I know I can't get Ikuto, I'm letting you have him. Things have changed a lot since he met you. I think all of our lives changed since then."  
"Eh!? Utau-chan! I'm not interested in Ikuto like _that!_"  
"Reeaally?" Utau said sarcastically. "Well, I'd better be going now. See ya."

Utau walked away leaving me there, blushing.

* * *

I'm so sorry the chappie was short! D: Don't worry though guys! There's gonna be a whole lot of Ikuto in the next chapters! ;D  
Also, to answer the question in the previous chapter, I decided to make this chapter semi-romantic.

Sorry guys! Not question for this chapter!


	4. IMPORTANT

Sorry guys. This story will be discontinued. I'll still write other stories though. I will also go by a new pen name~ 'Xylohphic'  
Really sorry guys!

Anaraxie/Xylophic


End file.
